


【FGO】[马里罗曼]草莓蛋糕

by cloudy01



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01
Summary: cake&fork设定马里斯比利是cake，罗曼是fork明明是有危险性的fork但是被cake压制，这样的医生我觉得好萌的
Relationships: Marisbury Animusphere/Romani Archaman, Marisbury Animusphere/Solomon (Fate)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 上

“呜……”

魔力构成的身体轻轻颤抖着，高潮后的余韵让所罗门控制不住自己的反应，哪怕是御主轻轻搭上一只手在他露出的肩膀处，都会引起他一声小小的呜咽。

魔力已经补充得十分充足，原本御主就是出色的魔术师，在圣杯战争前的准备也完备，尽管昨夜与其他从者发生了遭遇战，损失的魔力量也不需要用这么直接而急迫的方式。

但……是他自己要求这么做的。

从被召唤伊始就察觉到了，初次体会到的，源于自身的欲望。

这是生前从未体验过的感受，魔力足够，内心却仍隐隐有个声音在诉说着不满足，于是，在昨夜战斗之后，面对询问他是否需要补充魔力的御主，所罗门提出了第一个从本心而出的请求。

或许是由于魔力构成的身体在情事这方面显得太新，所罗门只高潮了两次就忍不住伏倒在床上，手无意识地紧抓着床单，御主的手扶在他的肩膀上，询问道：“你还好吗？Caster？”

马里斯比利望着不自觉颤抖着的所罗门，抚在他肩膀上的手下意识摩挲了掌下赤裸的皮肤，招来所罗门轻细的吸气声，箍着金环的手臂支撑起身体，白发如雪崩般倾泻而下，回过身来的Caster依旧是平静的表情，细细观察，才能看到那副平静面容下的茫然。

“魔力已经补充完毕了……Master……”从者在脑中搜刮着措辞，这本不应该出现在他身上，但所罗门着实难以理解为什么自己仍处于一种不满足的状态。

那并非从者之身对于魔力的渴求，也并非性欲，在诸多作为生存基本而产生的不可避免的欲求中——

所罗门与御主对视，比他的瞳孔颜色更浅的金瞳靠近了，所罗门嗅到过于甜美的味道，像是昨天白天路过商店街时闻到的气味，在经过蛋糕店的橱窗时，热气腾腾的烤蛋糕胚刚巧出炉，鸡蛋、面粉、黄油、蜂蜜混合，经由烤箱烤制，涂抹上新鲜的果酱和奶油，缀以糖果和巧克力。

在所罗门意识到自己盯着御主的颈动脉之前，他无意识地吞咽了一下唾液。

——是食欲。

从一开始就能从御主身上嗅到那股甜美的气味，之前并没有靠近到如此亲密的距离，只是隐隐约约，但现在，在床铺上的“活动”过后，魔术师的汗水顺着发鬓流下一滴，身上蒸腾出的香气更浓厚了。

简直像是他本人就是一个刚做好的蛋糕。

“我……”

所罗门这时候终于发现自己在盯着御主的要害部位，缓缓地移开了视线，他声音微哑，不知是由于刚才补魔时的不断呻吟，还是压抑着自己的缘故。

“Caster。”

御主从没有打断过他的话，但所罗门也从未像现在这样斟酌词句，不知说什么好，他望着御主的脸庞，那张形容姣好的面容上现出宽慰般的微笑，所罗门不常照镜子，也就不知道那笑容与他平时类似。

“Caster。”为了补魔而赤裸着身体的御主又靠近了一些，刚才的过程中所罗门只是背对着他，没有见到御主是怎样一副神情，也没有重叠嘴唇，交换唾液，在感受到顺着湿润的唇舌流淌过来的些微魔力之前，所罗门先尝到了一直从御主身上散发出来的甜美香气的源头。

唾液微苦中带着回甘，巧克力的香气顺着相接的舌传递过来，许久未接触过食物滋味的味蕾开始欢欣雀跃，御主的舌头像是本身就是一块正在融化的温热的巧克力，可可与牛奶的比例恰到好处，所罗门下意识地反客为主，抓住了御主的手臂，比缺失魔力的态度更为贪求地吮吸御主的舌，在热烫的口腔中急切地搜刮，咽下御主的唾液。

马里斯比利任他施为，甚至主动坐直了身，往从者口中渡进更多的液体。

好甜，好吃，美味得过了头，即便在没有失去味觉的时候，也未曾品尝过这么美味的东西，唾液都如此甜蜜，那么血肉也……

所罗门咽下最后一口巧克力，恋恋不舍地向后退去，可可的香气还停留在舌尖，他克制着体内翻腾的欲求，与他几乎没有距离的御主却还令他不自觉地分辨那些甜甜的气味。

巧克力，奶油，草莓果酱，掺杂了覆盆子或者樱桃，海绵蛋糕，蜂蜜与水果的清香，马里斯比利抬起手指，擦过鬓角的汗珠，送进他嘴里。

柠檬果酱的味道蔓延开来，所罗门舔舐御主的指尖，抬起金色的眸，望向从始至终一副心知肚明的御主。

而他的御主像是初次见面那样自我介绍：“Caster，我是[cake]。”

蛋糕般的食指还放在他的嘴里，哪怕马里斯比利知道[fork]有可能在下一秒就将自己的食指咬断。

……

[cake]是一种特殊的人类。

他们外表与常人无异，血肉却像甜点，泪水和汗液如甘美的果露，连头发和指甲都能成为可口的食物……那是无上的美味——仅仅对[fork]来说如此。

这两者在人群之中只占微不足道的比例，比任何一种少数群体或许都要更少，除了对彼此的影响之外，他们与正常人并无分别，只是这影响相当致命，字面意义上的，几乎没有[fork]能抗拒[cake]的美味，[cake]会被发狂的[fork]袭击，然后吃掉。

在成为人类后，所罗门、不，罗玛尼·阿其曼通过学习了解到了这一项不存在于流通教材中的知识，从马里斯比利——他曾经的御主那里。

马里斯比利是[cake]，而他是[fork]。

会想起这件事并非无端，罗玛尼咬着叉子想，他手里捧着碟草莓蛋糕，颜色漂亮，精致可爱，雪白的奶油细腻柔滑，夹心层的果酱由于从冰箱拿出，尚带着沁心的凉意，蛋糕顶端的草莓被他放在最后，裹了层糖浆的小颗水果在盘中颤颤巍巍。

迦勒底并不缺钱，建立在南极的缘故，对职员的待遇可以说得上极好，吃穿用度无一不精，这碟草莓蛋糕在外界大概有相当昂贵的价格，更别说让这一碟蛋糕出现在南极，但在迦勒底只是放在食堂让人随意取食。

应该是非常好吃的。

罗玛尼继续吮着叉子上残余的奶油，除了细腻的口感和香气之外，他什么味道也尝不到，这是他除了戒指唯一剩下来的与所罗门相同的东西，但他仍吮得津津有味，直到把盘中的奶油刮干净，才叉起那颗草莓，淡粉色的汁水从叉子刺破的小口流下，在滴下去之前，罗玛尼一口吃掉了小巧的水果。

薄脆的糖浆外壳被咬碎，新鲜草莓的汁水在口腔里迸发，罗玛尼细致地咀嚼着水果，态度认真，直到最后一点糖片的残渣都融化进了喉咙，他才呼出一口气，把自己不知何时绷紧的脊背慢慢地放松下来，重新靠在床头。

吃完的碟子放在床头柜上，那上面已经放了好几个大小不一的盘子，罗曼有些遗憾地摸了摸肚子，他已经吃不下了，但食欲仍未满足，没有味道的东西吃再多也一样，反倒越吃越馋。

若是没有欲求，若是未曾尝过那种滋味，也不会为此辗转反侧，可他现在是人类，知晓了欲望，就越加难以忍耐。

再好的蛋糕都不行，他需要的是[cake]。

罗曼端着盘子，偷偷地绕过人多的区域，毕竟他是上班时间摸鱼，太明目张胆了也不好，不常有人经过的走廊空空荡荡，他在暴风雪的窗前停了一会儿，忽地闻到柠檬挞的香味。

这里与食堂隔了一个楼层，所以不可能是食堂新做的点心，在赶紧回去免得让人发现自己偷懒和循着这让人心动的味道看看究竟是怎么回事之间，罗曼选择了后者。

那实在是很棒的味道，光是闻着就让人觉得美味，刚吃饱的罗曼有些晕晕乎乎，闻着香气就过去，踏入了另一条走廊过道。

柠檬挞的香气越来越浓，还有另外的好像牛奶一样的味道，罗曼忘了去思考这代表什么，只是跟着香味前行，越是往前走，香味便越浓郁，他不自觉地咽了口口水，转过拐角，直面香气的源头。

是[cake]。

金色长发披散下来的少年站在白色灯光下，听到动静回过头来看他，露出半张姣好而陌生的侧颜。

罗曼谨慎地停了步，对方已经完全转过身来，露出淡淡的笑容，主动打招呼道：“你好。”

罗曼有些尴尬：“……呃，你好，我，那什么，只是路过。”

金发少年点了点头，向旁边让了几步，走廊很宽，这样就足够两人保持陌生人的社交距离，他温和地道：“我在等人。”

“嗯，我知道……不是，我先走了。”

罗曼重新迈开步伐，走得很快，内心的尴尬挥之不去。

摸鱼的时候被上司撞个正着怎么办？

迦勒底不存在陌生人，除非他是被马里斯比利刚带进来的，罗曼端着盘子低着头，生怕走得慢了一步就迎面撞上马里斯比利。

墨菲定律在这一刻起了作用，身后的门在熟悉的响动后开启，半个月都没听过了的声音也随之响起来：“久等了，基尔什。”

罗曼想起马里斯比利的确跟他提过自己有个叫基尔什塔利亚的弟子，只是他没把刚才的少年和那个名字对上号……更何况马里斯比利没跟他说过他的弟子也是[cake]！

柠檬挞和草莓蛋糕的香味混合起来，仿佛置身于蛋糕店，即便刚才刚刚吃得肚子撑，罗曼也由衷感到饥饿，他又咽了口口水，忽略掉身后师徒两人的交谈，匆匆往前走。

“……阿其曼？”

罗曼脚步一顿，转过身尽量保持平静：“所长……”

马里斯比利站在基尔什塔利亚身边，穿着件长风衣，显然才回来没多久，连衣服都没来得及换，罗曼像是看到两个会走路的甜点并排，饿得头昏，没注意到马里斯比利看他咽口水时喉结滚动，露出意味深长的表情。

“阿其曼，现在应该是上班时间？”

罗曼看到金发少年面露惊愕，显然没想到他是上班摸鱼跑出来的，他更尴尬了，却听马里斯比利接着道：“待会儿来我办公室一趟。”

听起来像是要算他上班摸鱼的账，医生的心情却一下子轻松起来，如果不是还有别人在，他甚至想蹦起来走路。

脚步轻飘飘地像是踩在云上，罗曼自己都没有意识到自己满脸都是傻乎乎的笑，在食堂人员的提醒下才反应过来，勉强收敛笑容，只是在面对“是遇到什么好事了吗”的提问时，还是忍不住翘起唇角，满怀笑意地“嗯”了一声。

所长的办公室里一如既往地没有开灯，隐约的光源勾勒出房间内事物的大体轮廓，罗曼现在看暗处的东西不如过去那么清晰，但这里他十分熟悉，就算闭着眼睛也不会撞到。

马里斯比利站在办公桌前面等他，密闭空间下他身上的香气更浓郁了，罗曼在离他几步远的地方站定，马里斯比利在微弱的光线下微笑：“我还以为你会来得更早些。”

“我把盘子放回食堂了……”罗曼解释了一句，按捺不住地往马里斯比利的身边靠近。

后者主动揽住他的腰，含糊地问道：“今天想先吃哪里？”

他话是这么问，却没有给罗曼选择的余地，罗曼只来得及吐槽了半句“不要这么说”就被堵住了嘴唇，融化的巧克力顺着相接的唇流淌进来，理智仅仅维持了片刻，等罗曼回过神来，他已经整个人都黏在马里斯比利身上，反客为主地吸吮对方口中的唾液，不知饕足地缠绕着马里斯比利的舌头，想从中吃到更多。

马里斯比利捏着他的下巴让他从自己嘴里退出去，疼痛感让罗曼找回了些克制力，喘着粗气把头往后一仰，抿着嘴回味口中巧克力的味道。

他双手已经环在了马里斯比利的肩膀上，差一点就要摸到脖颈，而马里斯比利并不介意这一点，只是笑着又碰了碰他的唇，示意他可以继续。

马里斯比利还穿着那件长风衣，扣子已经解开了，罗曼把他腰带也解开，整个人蹲进办公桌的阴影里，摸索着拉下内裤，含住了半勃起的柱体。

吮吸马里斯比利的性器对罗曼来说就像在吮吸一根奶油夹心的糖果，他尽量让那些甜蜜的东西在他味蕾上停留得更久一些，仔细地舔过整根柱身，舌尖绕着龟头打转，戳刺铃口，舐出更多可口的奶油，他边吃边想着：口感不太一样。

马里斯比利按在他头发上的手压紧了，罗曼闷哼了一声，从善如流地裹紧了嘴里的东西，让[cake]抵着他的舌头全部射进了他嘴里。

他一时还舍不得吞，含在嘴里，马里斯比利抚摸着他的头发，罗曼顺着抚摸的力道抬起脸，疑惑地看着马里斯比利。

对方气息有些不稳，说话间带有熟悉的情欲色彩，问出口的却是：“好吃吗？”

罗曼鼓着腮帮子，满口都是奶油的奶香味，他正一点点把嘴里的东西咽下去，冷不防又听马里斯比利问：“那我和基尔什，你觉得谁更好吃一点？”

“噗——！咳、咳咳咳！”罗曼呛得咳了半天，眼泪都出来了，他擦掉生理性的泪水，却发现马里斯比利专注地看着他，像是真的在等他一个回答而不是在开玩笑，好在刚才的呛咳给了他思考的时间，让他不至于直接回答“还没吃过怎么比较？”

虽然不太能理解是怎么回事，但是罗曼知道那样的说法不太妙。

“我比较喜欢草莓蛋糕。”他谨慎地说，接着顿了一下，露出哀怨的表情来：“……太浪费了，下回不要在吃饭的时候说这种奇怪的话。”

全都喷在地上了。

马里斯比利笑了笑，他倒是有点好奇：“他闻上去是什么味道？”

罗曼用食指蘸着仅剩的黏在嘴边的精液，仔细地刮下来，吮着手指含糊地道：“柠檬挞……大概？”

“听起来味道不错。”

罗曼吮完了手指，没接他的话，蹲在地上仰脸看马里斯比利：“还想吃。”

“去床上吧，一直蹲着也不舒服。”

所长室的后面就有张床，用来休息的地方反倒比办公室亮堂，罗曼不适地眯了眯眼睛，马里斯比利在他身边把风衣挂到衣帽架上，一边继续脱着领带夹和腰带一类的东西，一边带着他往床边走。

到床边时，马里斯比利已经只穿着衬衫长裤，他在床边把鞋也踢掉，温柔地拉过罗曼，让他倒在床上。

[cake]露出的肉体变多了，罗曼几乎控制不住理智，被马里斯比利拥抱就像是陷没在一大块软绵绵的草莓蛋糕里，他四肢纠缠上去，把马里斯比利压在床上，脸埋进脖颈和散开的白色发丝间，深深地吸了一口气。

新鲜的草莓一样的味道，咬下去也一定是类似的口感，罗曼感觉到渴，马里斯比利还在煽动他：“没关系，稍微吃一点也不要紧。”

在冬木的时候他对所罗门也说过同样的话，不同的是为了更快地补充魔力，所罗门真的咬了下去，在齿间绽开的美味到现在罗曼也记得一清二楚，他回味着甘美的果露流淌过舌尖的快感，无意识地磨了磨牙齿。

“不、不行……”他仍埋首在马里斯比利颈间，身体发抖，他不能把那时的事和现在混淆起来，现在除了自己的欲望没有其他任何理由，而他现在最不能放任的就是这个。

马里斯比利温柔但不容抗拒地抓住了他的手，轻轻把他握紧的手指掰开，与他换了个位置，罗曼仍在发着抖，却不能拒绝马里斯比利的吻，唇舌纠缠间他尝到更多美味的东西，马里斯比利一定是咬破了舌尖，与巧克力不同的味道混杂起来，同样好吃，也成功让他发出呜咽。

他不敢主动动弹，生怕稍微主动一点就会发狂，把面前的[cake]从头到尾吞咬下去，而马里斯比利甚至放松了钳制他的双手，灵活地解开他的腰带，将手伸进长裤里。

罗曼连舌头都僵硬，只能被动吞咽马里斯比利渡进来的唾液，比起对自己发狂的恐惧，他现在的颤抖中还多了层情欲的折磨，马里斯比利实在太明白他的敏感点在哪里，而他也习惯于在性事中被这样支配，再怎么说[fork]对[cake]的威胁性都不容置疑，他不太相信现在的自己的自制力。

所罗门能在摄入一定量的魔力后主动停下来并帮Master治疗，他没有那种能力。

纵使看不见，他也能感知到马里斯比利的手指在做些什么，随着那两根纤长手指的不断深入，他死死地抓住了床单，口中品尝到的美味与下身的快感混合起来，他摇着头，挣扎道：“不要血……”

美味的吻并没有停止，马里斯比利只是略分开了一点，问他“不是还想吃吗？”就又亲了下来，在熟悉的压制感下罗曼勃起了，性器被压在内裤里，直到马里斯比利把他翻过来进入时他才找到说话的空暇，一边气喘吁吁一边委屈：

“我又没说想吃这个……唔……哈啊……你这样、啊、我还怎么吃？”

他现在跪趴在床单上，长裤被脱掉一半，束缚住他的双腿让他没办法挣扎，尝到血液的他也不敢挣扎，尤其是他双手还是自由的，只要他想就可以撕咬到[cake]的血肉。

但他不想，所以只能抓紧了床单呻吟，马里斯比利在他背后轻轻咬了下他的颈侧，指导他：“分心想点别的事如何？”

刚才深入过他体内的手指绕着他的阴茎摩挲，其上残余的润滑液让手指滑动得愈发轻松，那一瞬间从前后同时袭来的快感让罗曼的理智从另一个方向烧断了线，马里斯比利握着他的性器，问道：“这样感觉舒服吗？”

“舒、舒服……哈啊，好舒服，再摸一下……嗯~嗯~”

“那里面呢？”

罗曼像是撒娇一样地哼起来，摇晃着腰哼哼唧唧：“里面也、舒服……啊嗯……前列腺舒服，更深的地方……唔嗯~好厉害……”

下半身像是要融化了似的，马里斯比利一手握着他的阴茎，手指上下摩擦顶端和囊袋，每次稍微一碰往外渗着体液的小孔，他就绷紧了神经，身体不受控制地颤抖，就连跪都跪不住，上半身塌了下去，胡乱地扭着腰：“要、要射了……慢一点，唔啊！”

他接连不断地低声叫着，后穴绞紧了马里斯比利的阴茎，前面也一抖一抖地在不断玩弄他的那只手里射出精液，[cake]的手指沾着白浊塞进他嘴里，罗曼没有抗拒的力气，瘫软着被搅弄舌头，任由马里斯比利把无味的稠液涂满他的口腔。

“……过分。”

马里斯比利听到罗曼小声的嘟囔，后者正拿个杯子漱口，满脸不愉快的新鲜表情，其本人还没有发觉似的，把杯子一放转过来对他抱怨似的道：“总觉得嘴里还有奇怪的东西。”

马里斯比利对他露出疑惑的表情：“阿其曼，我的精液和你自己的有什么区别？”

“你的精液好吃。”罗曼振振有词：“而且我还是能闻到一点味道的，气味真的很奇怪。”

他说话时没注意嘴角还有点乳白色的液体，在被吻和手指蹂躏得嫣红的唇边分外明显，他抗议了两句马里斯比利把他自己的精液涂了他一嘴的行为，情绪又低落下去：“结果又没吃到什么，全部射进去了……至少带个套……”

马里斯比利觉得有趣：“戴套方便你之后再吃？”

“是为了安全考虑！”罗曼顿了一下，随后望过来的眼神可怜得真心实意：“不能只口交吗？”

这样他就能吃更多了。

马里斯比利上前去吻他，在罗曼意识到之前把他嘴角的那块精液舔舐走，就像他说的那样，精液的味道确实不好，罗曼没有味觉，所以连好与不好都无从分辨，美味的标准是他，其余的就只能说是“奇怪”。

舌尖上咬出的伤口不再流血，罗曼也没那么紧绷神经，品尝的同时还能有余裕小心翼翼地探出舌尖回应着吻，马里斯比利抚摸他柔软的头发，低声回答他之前可怜的请求：“可以。”

自那次之后，近期马里斯比利就再没有外出的行程，罗曼每天上班之余抽出些许空闲时间来尝个味道，摸鱼也是被默许的，只要他摸鱼的地点限于所长的办公室。

“唔……嗯……哈啊……”罗曼吐出嘴里的阴茎，朝上方望去，马里斯比利刚好与他对视，他意识到这是马里斯比利一直在看着自己，不由得露出一个微笑，同时内心却有些难言的羞赧。

马里斯比利确实承诺可以只口交，平日空闲时零碎的吻也没减少过，除了没再做爱。一天两天没什么问题，他甚至还开心于吃到更多好吃的东西，时间一久就变成现在这样……

他小心翼翼地挪了挪身体，想遮挡一下因为口交而产生变化的部位，他本来对性事不怎么热衷，忙起来的时候也不会专门抽时间来处理一下，只有这种时候会想起来。

他又低下头，伸出舌头舔舐顶端的小孔，想靠美味来暂时忘记这事，性欲过会再处理也没问题，还是品尝美食比较重要。

手中握着的性器在微微跳动，罗曼不清楚自己露出了怎样一副神情，无意识地，他不再专注吮吸龟头，而是伸出舌尖，从下方的囊袋一点点往上舔舐，描摹整体的形状。

不管哪里的味道都很好，内心的渴求得到了些许安抚，甜美的味道沿着味蕾下滑到食道，他把那根整个含进嘴里，塞满得一点空隙都没有，美妙的味道让他飘飘然，另一种未满足的渴望也使他忘怀其他，模拟性交那样吞吐着马里斯比利的性器。

他以往并不常这么做，比起性事来说他对美味的食物当然更有兴趣，总是含舔着上半截，舔食分泌出来的体液，所以他这样吞吐了一会，马里斯比利就比平常更早地按住了他的头发，提醒道：“我要射了。”

浓郁的精液灌了罗曼满嘴，他鼓着脸颊，一点点地往下咽，马里斯比利抽了几张纸擦了一下，整理好衣服，在罗曼不解的眼神中站了起来，往办公室外走。

对上罗曼的眼神，他笑了笑，体贴道：“可以解决了再出来。”

罗曼险些又被呛到，本来打算慢慢吃的却也直接咽了下去，马里斯比利关上门，房间里顿时空寂下来，他纠结了一会儿，还是坐在马里斯比利的椅子上，慢慢解开腰带，把手伸了进去。

嘴里还满是奶油的香味，手掌触碰性器，本来就勃起的阴茎顿时一颤，吐出小小的一股液体，可能是因为刚刚马里斯比利还坐在这里，他现在还嗅到草莓蛋糕的香味，在这香味的包裹里快感逐渐累积起来，满腹欲望无处吐露，他无意识地挺起腰，手指往更下方的位置摸去。

然后每次进食结束后的自慰逐渐成了种习惯，有时候是在马里斯比利的办公室，有时候是他回到自己的房间，或者就在医务室将门锁上。

医务室的椅子不算大也不算小，但像他这样整个人缩在上面就显得太局促，他团成一团窝在椅子里，手指按压肠壁，熟练地摸索到前列腺的位置，稍微一按，嘴里就发出小声的呜咽：

“唔啊……好舒服……嗯、嗯……”

前端也同时被爱抚着，手掌心湿漉漉的，分不清是润滑剂还是他自己射出来的东西，他也没心思去分辨，只是不停地摩擦阴茎，手指在自己体内搅动，两根手指又变成三根，越过前列腺的位置，往更深的地方钻进去。

曾经被打开的内里顺畅地迎接了他的手指，他从鼻腔里发出一声轻细的哼声，感受着由尾椎蹿上大脑的颤栗，发着抖登上了高潮。

高潮后他大脑空白了一会儿，反应过来时才发现自己的手指还插在里面，他抽出湿漉漉的手指，擦净双手和下身，整理好衣物，确认看起来没有异常后才打开了医务室的锁，坐在刚刚他高潮过的椅子上认真工作起来。

……

想要……自己一个人的话根本不够，前面和后面都想被照顾到……

今天马里斯比利的外套忘了带走，罗曼坐在他的椅子上，把半张脸埋进充满甜点香味的外套里，他下身差不多脱光了，一只手沾着润滑剂，三根手指塞进后穴，进出捣弄间把那里弄得水迹纵横，另一只手抓着座椅的扶手，想要戳弄后穴就不可避免地忽视前面勃起的阴茎，想要爱抚性器后穴的空虚又得不到抚慰，他咬住香气四溢的外套，脑中想着之前的性事。

跪伏在床上，从背后被插入，刚才被他含在嘴里的东西插到手指够不到的深处，不管戳刺哪里都很舒服，几乎连大脑都要融化掉的快感。

平常工作生活下根本不会想起的事，如今连细节都记得一清二楚，他还能回忆起马里斯比利蛋糕似的手指将他的精液搜刮下来，柠檬果酱的味道被掩盖在手指涂抹口腔的触感下。

马里斯比利站在窗边，窗外白茫茫的一片，今天不是暴风雪，也不是晴天，他出门的时候没带外套，但在有恒温系统的迦勒底内不会感觉到丝毫寒冷，像是单独隔绝的一个世界。

他看了一眼时间，比起以往来说，今天实在有些久了。

他又在窗边等了一会儿，才听到办公室的门咔哒一声轻响，他回头看，却见罗曼脸颊通红，站在办公室门口，一副欲言又止的表情。

“还想吃？”他问。

罗曼用力地摇了摇头，含糊地道：“下次……下次再说吧……”

他难堪得几乎要把脸皮都烧透，匆匆和马里斯比利约好了下次的时间就踩着飘忽的步子逃也似的离开了。

马里斯比利回到办公室，看到自己的外套搭在椅子上，大概是用纸巾擦拭过，只是上面还残留一圈难以消灭的牙印，下摆和袖口印着深色的水痕。

这件外套不能穿了，但马里斯比利还把它搭在进门的衣帽架上，罗曼看见的时候咳了好一阵，竟然没有第一时间就黏上来，想要把他吞下去那样开始亲吻。

“今天……”罗曼目光游移，明明是他自己提出的要求，现在又由他自己推翻，“今天可以做吗？”

“不吃了？”

“……也想吃。”罗曼声音逐渐变小，他咽下口水，小声疑问：“戴套？”

马里斯比利从床头柜里找出安全套，选了个可入口的，暂时没拆开，询问罗曼的意见：“那还要先吃一点吗？”

罗曼犹豫了一会，还是点了点头。

巧克力的味道尝得足够多，这次没有[cake]的血，罗曼还能控制得住自己，一边接吻一边轻声哼着，让马里斯比利把他的衣服剥掉，指尖掠过胸口凸起的部分。

“嗯！”

指甲在那里轻弹了一下，罗曼抖了抖，马里斯比利顺势将他压到床上，手指隔着衣服对那点揉搓。

“嗯……嗯……”自己自慰的时候并不会去碰那里，罗曼轻声的呻吟被堵在纠缠的吻中，情欲和食欲混杂起来，他光是亲吻就勃起了，小腹发热，不自觉地挺起胸膛迎合。

主导权仍落在[cake]手里，罗曼趴在马里斯比利的腿上，口交的部分他很熟练，舌头沿着性器的轮廓滑动，轻松地将柱体吞进去大半，顶端抵着喉咙口，又浅浅地吐出来，用舌面去摩擦龟头。

不熟练的是另外的部分，他弓起身体，一边舔舐性器，一边等待马里斯比利给他扩张，由于日常自慰也会用到后面，此刻也很容易就插入两根手指，伴随着水声来回抽插。

跟自慰比起来完全不是一个量级的快感，光是肌肤相贴就能感觉到愉快，口中被巧克力和奶油的美味所占据，下身被性事的快乐支配，罗曼不能控制身体的颤抖，却还要伸手下去，自己抚摸勃起的阴茎。

“哈啊……”吞吐性器的时间太长，罗曼下巴发酸，吐出来用舌头舔舐，哑声道：“好舒服……还想吃……”

马里斯比利失笑：“是舒服，还是好吃？”

他注视着罗曼又埋首下去，含糊地回了句“差不多”，他往罗曼体内添了第三根手指，听到一声甜美的呻吟，对方已经很习惯从后面获得快感，前面的阴茎只是被他自己虚虚握着，比起最初不好好爱抚前面就没法射精，现在俨然一副被开发完成的样子。

只有在贪求美味这方面是相同的，连吃进嘴里鼓起脸颊一点点往下咽的习惯都一模一样。

趴在他腿上的青年皮肤都红透了，垂着目光把注意力集中在嘴巴上，好不容易把嘴里的东西慢慢咽下去，又痴迷地用舌尖扫过脸旁的阴茎，从小孔中啜吸剩余的液体。

马里斯比利很快就再度硬了起来，三根手指在罗曼体内转了半圈，提醒似的刮蹭内壁，被他以这种方式“提醒”的对象发出一声惊呼，大腿都绷紧了：“啊、那里……”

在罗曼主动抬起屁股去套弄手指之前，马里斯比利撤回手，看着他恋恋不舍地又在自己性器顶端尝了一口，像小动物一样沿着小腹一路拱上来，解馋似的啄吻赤裸的皮肤，发出不满足的哼声。

因为是[fork]，在两人的性事中罗曼很少主动，他总是不信任自己的自制力，好像稍微让他主动一点他就会把[cake]撕咬吞噬下去，像现在这样自己攀着马里斯比利的肩膀，一手掰开臀瓣，对准性器坐下去更是从未有过的事。

阴茎的顶端没入穴口，罗曼不能控制地收缩了一下，把头抵在马里斯比利的颈窝里，发出一声低哑的呻吟：“唔……”

奶油的味道还在口中回荡，罗曼呼呼地喘着气，口水顺着嘴角流下来都没意识到，努力放松小腹，又往下坐了一截，散乱的头发毛茸茸的，随着他的动作小幅度的轻晃，发梢扫过马里斯比利的胸口，被他捉住一缕，顺着抚摸上去。

“呀、啊嗯~耳朵不要……”干燥的手指捏着耳廓，罗曼瑟缩着，却牵动相连的部位，他嘶地倒吸了口凉气，后穴咬紧了，前面也流出一线黏液，用气声求饶：“让我……嗯啊~等全部……插进去再……呜……”

他说着又努力往里含进一截，只剩最后一点在外面，马里斯比利轻捏着他的耳朵，迫使他稍抬起头来，露出潮红的半张脸庞。

相当狼狈的表情，下巴被口水弄得黏糊糊，嘴唇半张着，吐着热气，盖在厚实刘海下的眼睛也一副失神的样子，睫毛湿漉漉像是流过泪，马里斯比利亲吻那只眼睛，舌尖尝到微妙的咸味。

他好奇[fork]尝到的味道到底有什么不同。

亲吻一个接一个，罗曼稳不住身体，呜咽着往下坐，终于把那仅剩的一点给坐到了底，这体位让马里斯比利的阴茎在他体内进得极深，过往的两个月都是用手指，他已经很久没被插入到这种地方，下半身仿佛麻痹了，连绵的亲吻也终于落到唇上，香甜的巧克力浸满了味蕾，美味和快感同时侵占了大脑。

“好吃……呜嗯……好深……哈啊……哈啊……”他大口喘着气，生理性的泪聚集在眼眶里，让他看不清眼前的东西，在失去视线的当下一切更跟着本能行走，无意识地追逐[cake]的唇舌，笨拙地用牙齿咬啮柔软的肉体，只余下几分理智维持着清醒，让他不至于真的做出袭击的事来。

他现在也不太能控制躯体了，整个人像是融化在甜美的快感里一样，小幅度地摇晃屁股，浅浅地吐出阴茎又吞进去，也随便马里斯比利玩弄他的唇舌，舔吻耳廓，将舌尖探进他的耳孔里，引起他模糊的惊慌。

敏感的部位被尽数蹂躏过一遍，马里斯比利最后托着他的腰，轻咬住他胸口的凸起吮吸，本就硬得发涨的乳珠被夹在齿间摩擦，罗曼慌张地叫了一声，边挺起胸膛边要往后退缩，夹在体内的阴茎压过微妙的地方，他登时一个激灵，马里斯比利又咬咬他的乳尖，他就控制不住地发出柔软而甜蜜的呻吟，后穴痉挛着绞紧了，死死地抱住马里斯比利，用后面达到了高潮，前端只稍微吐出一点透明的液体。

马里斯比利被他绞得也快要射精，他拔出性器，罗曼四肢无力地趴在他身上，感到自己被放倒在床单上也只稍微颤了颤，但接着他双腿被打开，粗长的柱体压进敏感的后穴时他不知道哪里来的力气，挣扎着推拒：“不要！不要！呜啊、才刚刚……高、唔……”

嘴巴没被堵住，但被插进来的那一瞬间快感太强烈，他一被插进最深处就身体痉挛着又高潮了一次，嘴里胡言乱语，连舌头都吐出来，前端根本没被碰过就射了一大滩精液在自己小腹上。

十几秒的意识空白后他终于找回了有序的思考能力，从被顶撞得破碎的呻吟中挤出断续的话，马里斯比利低头吻了吻他，埋在他体内的性器叩击到肠道最里面，抵着那里射出精液，与这强硬举动相反的是温和的语气：“我也忍了很久……”

那是什么意思？罗曼从喉咙里溢出沙哑的呜咽，看着马里斯比利换下用过的套子，试探式的递到他嘴边，他想都没想就扭过脸，听到前者声音带着笑意：“还是不想吃啊……”

“唔唔……那、是……”罗曼后知后觉反应过来那里面是什么，常识和食欲在他心里天人交战，还没等他纠结几秒，马里斯比利就将避孕套打了个结，扔进床边的垃圾桶。

“干……干什么……呜……”罗曼的眼泪一下子就掉下来了，他委屈得不行，哭着要往床边爬，被马里斯比利轻松地压在了床角，抓着脚踝从背后插了进去，他还在哭得打嗝：“我、呜……我还没想好……想吃的……根本不够，想、不要插进去，呜呜……这样不是又、又吃不到了吗？”

他现在嘴里一点味道都不剩了，刚才后半程马里斯比利一直没吻他，明明[cake]就在他身后，他却一点都尝不到，意识到这让他愈发难以忍受，偏偏他没力气挣扎，更不用说去主动袭击，只能呜呜哭着撒娇似的抱怨，接受想吃的美味再次插入自己后穴。

“这么想吃吗？”马里斯比利在他身后叹了声气，两根潮湿的手指触碰他的唇角，挤进唇缝中，不费多少力气就启开齿关，捉起他柔软的舌头搓弄。

“唔……唔唔！”

无味的世界暂时性的消退了，罗曼急切地仰起脸，仔细地舔过手指每一寸，连指根都不放过，两根手指要抽走时他还一口咬住，像被夺食的野猫，直到把上面所有的甜味都舔完才松口，在纤长的手指上留下深刻的牙印。

追逐着离去食物的视线余光瞥见马里斯比利收回手，伸舌沾了沾被他舔得水光淋漓的手指，罗曼一时没法作太深的思考，只是艰难地扭着头眼巴巴地看马里斯比利：“还要……”

（到底是什么味道呢？）

马里斯比利捉着罗曼的腰把他往自己怀里拖了拖，双手从背后绕到身前，抚弄对方的乳尖和阴茎，罗曼很快就喘息起来，主动摇着腰，提出新的恳求：“下面、后面也要……想接吻，马里斯比利……快点……”

马里斯比利给了他巧克力，由于姿势问题只能是不连续的浅尝，阴茎也抽插后穴，每次在接吻的时候插进去，罗曼都会小幅度地颤抖着，内壁咬得死紧，简直像是要从下面吃到美味一样，马里斯比利向他低声说了这个感想，罗曼像是又要哭出来一样，却还黏着他的舌头不放，不愿错过难得的食物而去作任何辩解，只在马里斯比利强制结束一个吻的时候低声道：“别用……那种说法……唔啊！”

阴茎以一个刁钻的角度擦着他的前列腺碾压内壁到深处，罗曼错觉内脏都被顶到了，他低低地叫了一声，脸又被扭过去，半侧着接吻，甜蜜的味道品尝多少次都不够，对[fork]来说那是无法抗拒的美味，就算将整个[cake]都吃下去那种欲望也不会消灭，仅仅只能缓解一时的渴求，不可磨灭的食欲与性混杂起来，两种快乐合并成同一种，马里斯比利又在他耳边说了什么，罗曼摇着头：“感觉……不一样……啊……魔力要更加……”

身体被翻过来再度启开，罗曼无意识地摸着小腹，曾经感受过的魔力的灼烧现在仿佛也在薄薄的皮肉下回响，那不过是过激的快乐和曾经御主的话语带来的错觉，却足够让他扭动身体，汗水把身下床单沾湿，呜咽着夹住马里斯比利的腰，又一次攀上了高潮。

最后还是一口都没吃到，避孕套全进了垃圾桶，罗曼蜷在床上，稍微碰一下身体就发抖，回过神来越发委屈，偏偏嗓子叫得说不出话，只能拽着马里斯比利的手指，用不满的眼神看他。

大概多半还是为没吃多少生气。马里斯比利把整只手都塞到他手底，凑近去吻他。

剩余的时日还有不少，总会吃够的。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要是医生和队长，有一点马里罗曼和一点点咕哒队长

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 元旦快乐！

罗玛尼·阿其曼对枪声没有丝毫反应。

马里斯比利死了，他并非是第一个知晓此事的人，但他作为医疗部门的负责人，还是参与……或者说主导了对马里斯比利尸体的检查工作。

自那之后罗曼医生的脸色就总是不太好。

迦勒底其他职员们窃窃私语，说起昨天看到医生在食堂突发性地呕吐，整个人像是褪色了一样，连平时最喜欢的草莓蛋糕都没让他打起精神来。

有来的比较早的职员想起罗曼医生是由马里斯比利所长——虽然现在那个称谓要加个“前”字——带入迦勒底的，一来就空降了医疗部门的负责人，当时他们猜测这两人可能有什么私交，但在之后平常的工作中那点八卦也就磨灭了，然而现在罗曼医生的反应让人又忆起这件事，只是没人能再以轻松的心态去八卦，牵扯上死亡总是让人难过的事情。

基尔什塔利亚比旁人知道的要更多些，或许比身为天体科君主的女儿、即将继任下一任迦勒底所长的奥尔加玛丽知道的还要多一点。

毕竟奥尔加玛丽不是[cake]。

他的老师没有刻意隐瞒过他这点：老师是[cake]，罗曼医生是[fork]，而他们是隐秘的伴侣关系，基尔什塔利亚偶尔能看见他们一前一后地从无人的管制室或是天文台出来，当他问起时老师自然地回复他：“只是在谈工作而已。”

基尔什塔利亚当时就觉得老师在把他当小孩子忽悠。

距离马里斯比利死亡过去了一段不短的时日，罗曼医生不仅没有好转，反而越发憔悴，到了是个人与他见面都要劝他不要继续工作赶快去休息的地步，他总是笑笑，转头就将那些劝告置若罔闻。

比起马里斯比利掌控下的迦勒底，奥尔加玛丽来后这里显得一片混乱，正式的继承文书还没有全部办理好，同时还要去与其他魔术师家族虚与委蛇，少女整日疲于奔命，更不可能去关心迦勒底内部某个职员的心理健康——她自己都需要人关怀。

基尔什塔利亚与奥尔加玛丽一同从时钟塔回来，连参加宴会的礼服都没有时间换下，雷夫劝她先休息一会，基尔什塔利亚也赞同，奥尔加玛丽倔强地坚持了一会儿，还是在雷夫的安慰下软化下来，别扭地回了房间。

“那我也先走了。”

雷夫冲他一点头，便也转身离开，基尔什塔利亚犹豫了几秒，喊住他：“请问……罗曼医生最近怎么样了？”

“罗玛尼吗？”雷夫有些诧异于他会关心罗曼医生的样子，但仍详细回答道：“还是那样，几乎不吃饭，总是逞强说自己没事，但身体很明显不太好，劝他休息他也不肯……你要去看望他吗？他昨天工作的时候休克了，被强制送去休养。”

透过探视窗，基尔什塔利亚看见罗曼半靠在床上，比起上回见面，瘦得几乎脱了相，露出的一截手腕凸显出骨节与青色的筋，他低垂着头，眼神像在盯着自己手上的挂针，又像是在凝望虚空。

雷夫敲门带他进去，寒暄了几句就离开，把空间留给基尔什塔利亚。

罗曼看向坐在床边的年轻人，与初次见面相比显得成熟了很多，但要说两人的关系，也只停留在比那时稍熟悉一点，走廊上遇见可以打个招呼的那种。

所以他不理解为什么对方突然过来看望自己。

承受不住沉默的室内越来越尴尬的气氛，他犹疑着开口：“那个……请问有什么事吗？”

基尔什塔利亚只是词穷，他对奥尔加玛丽说了很多遍节哀和安慰的话语，面对比他年长的、与他的老师有亲密关系的男人却不知道该说什么好。

“保重身体。”他斟酌语句：“老师应该也不希望您这么难过。”

“呃……”罗曼不知道说什么好，好在基尔什塔利亚坐了会儿就礼貌地告了别，说让他好好休息，他一个人躺在床上，茫然地意识到一件事：所以在其他人看来，他现在这副样子是因为马里斯比利死了而伤心过度？

马里斯比利死去他不可能无动于衷，但他知道马里斯比利最终的期限，就算提早了一些，也只能算是遗憾，然后平静地接受了这个事实。

让他动摇的是面对马里斯比利的尸体时他的反应，从未有哪一刻他像那样对自己身为[fork]产生强烈的厌恶之情，尸体是冰冷的，可是从冰箱里端出的蛋糕也是，做完尸检他恍恍惚惚，走到食堂看到橱窗里的草莓蛋糕就吐了一地。

然后他开始吃不下东西。

没有味道，可以期盼的对象成了反胃感的来源，胃里总是像在烧着，有时是饿过头身体提出警示，有时是他的幻觉，他现在确实是人类，无法摆脱恐惧与脆弱的普通人。

任意一种负面情绪都不足以真的将他击倒，但营养不良的身体可以。

他望着被子出神，忽然被关上的门又打开了，金发青年重新走进来，满脸认真地在他床边坐下，像在说什么事关重大的话题，深吸一口气道：“如果罗曼医生不介意的话，稍微吃一点我也不要紧。”

罗曼想自己还好没喝水，这俩师徒在语出惊人方面真是一脉相承，他被惊了一跳，然而太累反应慢半拍，只是愣愣地抬起脸“啊？”了一声。

“罗曼医生您……是[fork]对吧？”基尔什塔利亚顿了顿，继续道：“老师应该有向您提起过，我也是[cake]，所以要是觉得没有味道很难受的话，稍微吃一点我也不要紧的。”

他把那话又重复了一遍，罗曼终于听懂他说的是“吃一点我，也不要紧”而不是“吃一点，我也不要紧”，越发茫然地看着眼前的青年，不知道他在说什么恐怖故事。

基尔什塔利亚又靠近了一点，他摘去手套，充满干劲地问：“血的话每天用针管抽一些就可以了，现在想吃吗？”

我想喝口水冷静一下，罗曼颓丧地想，这孩子怎么回事啊？

尤其是稍微吃一点也不要紧这话马里斯比利也说过不止一回，他光是想想都觉得反胃，就算一个[cake]坐在他眼前，他也……也很诚实地咽了咽口水。

两种相反的感觉冲击在一起，基尔什塔利亚看他脸色又变差了一点，关切道：“还好吗？”

“我没事……”罗曼艰难道：“也不用吃……没有味道对我来说不算什么，我只是……有点没调整好心态，所以不用……”

他不自在地挪了挪，往基尔什塔利亚相反的方向：“总之，谢谢你的好意，我真的不要紧……而且马里斯比利……所长，他没跟你说过吗？最好不要跟[fork]独处，就算对方看起来很虚弱也不行，要知道对于[fork]来说……”

他说到危险教育就抛开了心底那点不自在，啰啰嗦嗦说了一大通，中心思想就是[cake]要注意安全不要把自己的身体不当一回事随便给人吃，基尔什塔利亚认真听完全程并总结提炼道：“所以医生确实很想吃？”

“不想！血绝对不行！你到底知不知道[fork]对[cake]的威胁性！”

“那其他的体液呢？”基尔什塔利亚一项项数：“唾液、眼泪……”

“停停停！stop！为什么我非得吃不可啦？”罗曼被他数得心慌，嚷嚷着先冷静一下也不知道是在说基尔什塔利亚还是在说自己，基尔什塔利亚被他嚷得停下，一双深蓝色的眼睛静静地盯着他。

罗曼闭了嘴，听金发青年恳切地道：“我刚才出门去问，听说医生的厌食症越来越严重了。”

“……那是因为……”罗曼找不到借口，他总不能说实话，而基尔什塔利亚态度紧逼，他没有一个有说服力的理由根本躲不过去。

“因为什么？医生您说只是没调整好心态，但是再这样下去我怕您会猝死。”基尔什塔利亚语气温和而不容反驳，“我是真心诚意想帮助医生，请您接受我的好意。”

“但、但是……”罗曼张口结舌说不出话来，面对直白而坦诚的善意他实在没有办法，一只手不自觉地比划着：“那个……可是唾液的话……不是得、得要亲密接触……我觉得不太好……”

基尔什塔利亚恍然大悟：“其实我并不觉得麻烦，医生身体能好起来就好了，这两样都不行的话——精液呢？”

“咳咳咳！”

罗曼硬是被自己的口水呛到，基尔什塔利亚一边给他拍背一边一脸坦然地说道：“只要用试管装着给医生就可以，也不需要直接接触或者见面，也不会损伤身体，确实很方便呢。”

“方便个……你别说了，唾液就行。”罗曼生怕他说出什么更下限的话，连忙喊了停，说完才意识到自己喊了什么，脸色顿时非常好看。

[cake]在他身旁还是太刺激他的精神了，尤其他饿得要命，还能保持大部分理智纯粹是身体太虚弱，但本能依旧蠢蠢欲动，想要将美味的[cake]吞食下去。

他又开始反胃，肚子里的内脏向上翻涌，但他肠胃里已经没什么东西了，就算想吐也吐不出来，只有胃酸的烧灼感凝聚在喉头。

床头柜上备着清水，罗曼漱了漱口，基尔什塔利亚帮他端着水杯，满面担忧，罗曼漱完后就一直呆坐在那里，也不说话，病房里沉默半晌，罗曼忽然道：“其实所长还在的时候，我也不是经常吃……所以只要偶尔尝一尝味道就可以了……”

基尔什塔利亚愣了愣，意会到罗曼的意思后，充满欣喜地“嗯”了一声。

……

不应该答应的。

只是因为一时糊涂才同意了对方的提议，冷静下来就开始懊悔，本来就打算住院时努力调整，就算为了一直以来的努力能继续下去也要克服心理阴影。

与噩梦中所见的场景相比，出自自身个体本能的恐惧只不过是微不足道的尘土。

现在的亲吻算什么呢？

香甜的美味顺着交接的唇齿延伸进来，鼻子里嗅到的香味是刚烤好的柠檬挞，罗曼闭着眼睛，小心翼翼地自己交握双手，贴在背后，由对方主动低头，贴上双唇。

许久未接触过的味觉，究极的美味在舌尖上迸发，交缠的舌软嫩得像布丁，他不敢用力，总觉得稍微一使力就会咬碎它。

味道不一样，而且他（活着）的身体非常温暖。

温热的源头靠近了一些，似乎是站不稳，双手搭在他的肩膀上，沉甸甸的十分有重量，罗曼仍背着双手，微偏过头，让舌尖能探得更深入，像小熊舔舐蜜罐。

“唔……”

基尔什塔利亚觉得自己要站不稳了，说好只是尝尝，唇瓣黏到一起后就再没分开过，罗曼医生上半身都倾过来，舌头被来回搅弄，不属于自己的肉体侵入了口腔，黏糊糊地舔过牙龈和上颚，带来酥麻的快感，又缠住舌头吸吮，他不得不扶住罗曼医生的肩膀，想着：

医生很久没尝到味道了吧？

唇舌黏在一起的进食还没有结束，罗曼几乎忘了时间，只顾着舔舐美味，与马里斯比利在一起的时候主导权从不在他手上，只要稍微失去一点控制，马里斯比利就会捏着他下巴迫使他松口，现在对方根本不阻止他，他就越发沉迷下去，直到对方整个人压下来，趴倒在他身上才回过神来，慌张地睁开眼睛，错开了嘴唇。

金发青年整张脸涨得通红，深蓝色的眼睛像蒙了层雾，嘴唇半张着，热气从红润的唇里吐出来，喷在他脖子上，罗曼看他嘴唇都好像有点肿，意识到自己刚才做了什么，连忙道歉：“对不起！我刚才……”

“没、没事……罗曼医生好不容易能尝到味道……”基尔什塔利亚只是一时腿软，很快就恢复过来，只是脸还是红的，他从罗曼身上爬起来，把送来的午餐推到罗曼面前，期待道：“能吃得下去吗？”

柠檬挞的气味还围绕在身边，罗曼低头吃了一口，没有味道。

基尔什塔利亚看罗曼吃了一口就不吃了，期待的神色立马转成了担忧，却见罗曼缓缓眨了眨眼睛，像是刚从突然的发愣中回过神，对他笑了笑，低头继续吃起来。

口中的食物将之前残余的美味全部带走了，这种熟悉的无味反倒让人安心，说到底食物只是维持生命的手段，罗曼边吃边想，如果是所罗门的话，一定会很容易就接受这个逻辑。

（但是我……）

他思绪迷茫，像是才意识到这件事。

（巧克力和草莓蛋糕的味道……以后都再也吃不到了啊……）

……

脱轨的生活逐渐复原，只不过有些稍微的偏差。

罗曼结束了一天的工作，靠在办公椅上，长长地呼出一口气，刚准备摸个鱼，医务室的门就被敲响了，他立马正襟危坐，把魔法☆梅莉的网页缩小，才咳了一声：“请进。”

金发青年推门进来，穿着便服，像是刚从外面回来，罗曼见到来人就重新放松了，但没把缩小的页面点开，歪头问道：“有什么事吗？”

“医生。”基尔什塔利亚来势汹汹，快步走到他桌前：“我听说你今天又没吃饭？”

“诶？什么？不是，基尔什你听我说，是因为她们分我太多零食，所以我才没吃正餐，不是什么都没吃。”

随着他的慌张解释，对方紧张的神情慢慢松懈下来，只是仍然很怀疑：“医生为什么要吃那么多零食？这对身体不好。”

“我知道……她们分给我我总不能说不要，而且……等一下，到底我是医生还是你是医生，怎么感觉被当成小孩子一样……”罗曼嘀咕了一句，面对基尔什塔利亚狐疑的眼神，他闭了嘴，过了一会又无奈道：“你不用这么担心我吧？之前真的只是心态没调整好，现在不会那样了。”

他甚至还能吃个草莓蛋糕怀念一下。

“没办法，因为那时候医生的状态太糟糕了……”好像会就那样死亡。基尔什塔利亚不愿在这个问题上多谈，另起了一个话头：“医生现在要不要吃一点？”

“……没、没必要吧？”

罗曼结巴了一下，站起身试图后退，他仍不习惯和基尔什塔利亚接吻，在他刚出院的那段时间，基尔什塔利亚几乎每天都过来盯着他吃饭，饭前总有个“吃一点”的固定环节，之后才逐渐减少了频率。

照理来说他应该已经很习惯于这件事，可基尔什塔利亚实在太放纵他，[fork]面对[cake]时无法控制理智，他顶多能克制着自己不要咬上去，却没办法让自己主动停下，因此每次结束后金发青年都气喘吁吁，腿软得几乎站不住，反应大到罗曼总觉得自己在欺负人。

偏偏基尔什塔利亚每次还很主动，一副正直过了头的态度，这就更让罗曼尴尬。

“其实，我跟马里斯比利遇到前也过了……呃，十几年尝不到味道的生活，并没觉得有什么……所……以……咕嘟……”

他试图说服基尔什塔利亚，但是金发青年靠近了，他很没骨气地咽了口口水，基尔什塔利亚在他近处开口反驳：“但是医生……”

罗曼听不清他在说什么，抓着对方的袖子，含住了一张一合的唇瓣，无法用言语形容的美味流淌过味蕾，与马里斯比利明确的巧克力味不同，基尔什塔利亚的味道是混合的，是融化的柠檬挞的芯，他含吮柔软的舌头，从中挤压出更多的液体，青年的纵容让他越发不能控制自己，抓住袖子的手沿着手臂往上，按住了对方的肩膀，将其推抵在办公桌旁的柜子上。

玻璃的柜门发出咔哒咔哒的响动，唤回了一点罗曼的神智，他艰难地停止，哑着嗓子：“可以了，停下……”

基尔什塔利亚被亲得发晕，说停下也反应不过来，又被吻上才抬手去推罗曼，力道却软绵绵的，提不起一点劲，等他缓过来，罗曼已经抓着他的肩膀，去咬他的脖颈，濡湿的唇齿在他喉结上胡乱舔吻，他甚至感觉到颈动脉的位置上被牙齿来回摩擦。

不制止不行了，他捏住罗曼的下巴，用了些劲，疼痛多少让罗曼冷静下来，一下子松了口，被基尔什塔利亚捏着下巴将脸抬起来。

未曾见过的表情，尽管以进食为名的接吻做过不少次，基尔什塔利亚也没有多关注过罗曼在这种时刻的神情，他只是注意医生的脸色是否憔悴，身体是否健康，现在医生含着泪的眼睛却让他手一抖，惊慌地撇开罗曼的下巴，但他刚一松手，罗曼就又扑了上来，抱住了他的肩膀。

（他长高了啊……）

罗曼迷迷糊糊地想着，最初见面的时候少年比他要稍矮一些，现在却已经比他要高出近一个头了，之前每次接吻都是基尔什塔利亚略微屈膝或是低头配合，现在不再配合，身高的差距就显现出来，他无意识地舔了下唇，攀着青年的肩膀，稍稍踮起脚去够美味的唇舌。

“医生……唔……等……嗯唔~”

原本只是纠缠舌头，啜饮唾液的唇舌接触，此刻却不知不觉发生了变化，医生的舌头灵巧得像是什么活物，抵开齿关，舔弄牙龈，捉住他的舌用犬齿磨蹭，像是下一秒就要咬下去。

但终究没有咬，饶是如此，基尔什塔利亚也被亲得腿软，他很少跟人有过于密切的接触，更不用说被拥抱着接吻，罗曼一改过去进食时只是贪婪吮吸唾液的风格，抱着他肩膀的手一只按着他的后脑，一只环住了他的腰，两个人贴得紧密无间，基尔什塔利亚立马慌了，挣扎着想要把对方推开。

贴得这么近，他身体上的变化……

“唔……”罗曼咬着他的唇，含糊不清地道：“我可以吃了吗？”

“等、医生！唔唔……嗯……什么？吃？”

‘吃’是指？不是一直在吃吗？基尔什塔利亚慌张不已，罗曼的一条腿插进他双腿之间，大腿顶着胯间蹭来蹭去，本来就半勃起的部位被蹭到硬得发涨，他有些支撑不住，软倒在罗曼怀抱里。

细而长的金发披散下来，遮挡住了视线，像是整个世界只剩下彼此，呼吸交融，近乎暧昧的氛围里，基尔什塔利亚被吮吸着唇舌，眸中逐渐蔓延起水汽，有些模糊的视线里，他看到罗曼弯起了眼睛，媚惑般地微笑着，舌上却猛地一痛。

罗曼医生……[fork]咬破了他的舌尖，将涌出的血液尽数吞咽下去。

“唔！唔唔！”

基尔什塔利亚再次挣扎起来，被啜饮鲜血的感觉总算让他对[fork]的威胁性有所认知，但嘴唇仍被纠缠，插在他两腿间的大腿也还是磨蹭那里，他失了先机，又不好下重手，最主要的还是不明白对方到底想做什么。

如果是想吃掉他的话，这种袭击未免太温吞了，可若是说是别的，那他……

双腿再也支持不了身体的重量，脊背靠着柜门一点点下滑，罗曼也抱不住他，跟着他一起跪倒下去，半伏在他身上，贪婪地又在他舌上咬了一口。

“唔！”舌头痛得发麻，被断续扫过的口腔其他部分却又酥又痒，基尔什塔利亚背靠着柜子坐倒在地，双腿被迫分开，他已经不知道该怎么制止对方了，罗曼跪在他身前，捧着他的脸，专注地盯着他的表情甚至让基尔什塔利亚毛骨悚然，他挣扎着在罗曼咽下一口血液的时候出声：“医生……罗曼医生！”

而罗曼只是以暧昧的神色微笑着，俯下脸来又堵住了他的唇。

美味的东西，说不上来具体是什么味道，但是还是很熟悉，柠檬的香味从舌上的味蕾一路浸染到胃袋，大脑都像是被这香气融化了，想要吃下更多，把面前的所有都吃下去，但是那样是不行的，被允许吃下肚子里的只有这里和那里，如果想要品尝其他的部位，就会被制止。

……被谁制止？

不是神，早就已经听不见祂的声音了，不是自己，现在已经没有那种自制力了，并非理性的劝告，仅仅只是条件反射一般的，被捏住下巴后停止了下来。

他舌上还残留一点柠檬挞的味道，恍惚的神智逐渐随着视线聚焦，一滴生理性的泪水滴落在金发青年的脸上。

总是梳理整齐的金色长发散乱地披在肩膀上，领口的扣子被拽开了一颗，嘴唇半张着，舌尖上被咬出明显的伤口，向外渗着血，发出香甜的气味。

他不敢再多看那里，喉头滚动，与身下人对上了视线，灰蓝色的眸子有些涣散，长长的金色睫毛微颤，他刚落下的那滴眼泪就掉在长睫边，倒像是青年流的泪，他缓缓眨了眨眼睛：“基尔什……塔利亚……”

“嗯，医生……”金发青年捏着他的下巴，像是惊魂未定似的，长长地深吸一口气，慢慢吐出来，第一件事还是问的他的身体状况：“你还好吗？已经没事了吗？”

“嗯……嗯，没事……抱歉，我没控制住自己。”罗曼呻吟了一声，忍耐住脸上升腾而起的热意，再次道歉：“真的很……对不起……我、我……嗯唔~”

基尔什塔利亚想从他身下起来，难免碰到罗曼的身体，罗曼只被蹭了下腿就忍不住喘了一声，基尔什塔利亚意识到什么，白皙的皮肤上本来就因为纠缠的亲吻而蒸腾起一层粉红色，现在也看不出是否更红了，罗曼只听得出他说话吞吞吐吐，跟自己也差不了多少：

“医、医生……你也，也勃起了吗？”

要说没有那肯定是谎话，但要照实说出，罗曼也觉得有点困难，他刚才还在失去理性地缠着眼前的青年接吻，细致地品尝对方的味道，现在却一下子羞愧起来，害羞得说不出话。

基尔什塔利亚仍死死地捏着他的下巴，生怕他又来咬自己的舌，另一只手却伸下去，罗曼看到他的手在发抖，颤抖的指尖扭开了他的腰带，又去解自己的，罗曼的声音也像他的手指一样颤抖：“基尔什塔利亚……”

“医生……”基尔什塔利亚拧开纽扣，低着眉眼不去看罗曼的表情，声音沙哑：“不全是医生的错，我也不应该那么……放任医生，所以，啊~我也应该负起责任……”

他握住了罗曼的性器，与自己的靠在一起。

“哈啊……啊……我、知道普通人会像这样互相帮助，医生，不要介意……我会……嗯~解决的。”

罗曼咬着下唇，基尔什塔利亚将他的下巴又抬高了些，自己则刻意地偏过头去，他就算往下看，也只能看到青年微微阖起、不住颤动的睫毛，握在青年手中的性器倒是被照顾得很好，尽管发着抖，手指一次抚过柱身和顶端，拇指揉搓龟头，并在一起的性器随着其主人手指的动作摩擦，快感绵延，青年自己没有察觉挺起了腰，用着别扭的姿势，很快就喘着气，显出疲累的模样。

“基尔什塔利亚。”罗曼闭了闭眼，“够了，可以放手了……”

他抓住基尔什塔利亚捏着他下巴的手，一点点移开，身体往后退了退，将头深深地埋下去，颤声道：“我也……来帮忙……”

“医生？等、等等！唔……”

另一只手也被抓住了手腕，从正在抚慰的地方挪开，基尔什塔利亚看着比自己大不了几岁的医生俯下脸，娴熟地探出红色的舌，舌尖舔舐性器顶端渗出的露珠，刚才还亲吻自己的嘴唇现在亲吻龟头，接着一寸寸地往下，含住了自己的阴茎。

啊……果然，老师就是在骗人……

基尔什塔利亚喘息着仰起头，快感逼得他连骨头都酥麻，罗曼的动作太过熟练，一边含着阴茎的上半截，一边还能摇动舌头，舔舐柱身，裹着阴茎吮吸时舌尖戳弄铃口，他根本控制不住，挺起腰将性器往医生口中更深地塞进去，喘道：“医生……对不起，但是太舒服了……哈啊……医生，医生……”

罗曼被他塞得有些猝不及防，但还是注意着让牙齿不要碰到，好好地吞进去了更多的部分，口腔被塞满了，没有舌头动弹的余裕，他犹豫了几秒，抬眸看了一眼基尔什塔利亚。

金发青年满脸隐忍的表情，眼眶发红，跟他对视的瞬间本来就浮着薄红的脸颊顿时通红成一片，罗曼心知自己也是差不多的模样，耳朵发烧，把目光收了回来，松开了基尔什塔利亚的手腕，吞吐起青年的性器。

唾液将勃起的阴茎涂得水光润泽，罗曼仔细地舔吻性器，将渗出的液体一滴不漏地吃进嘴里，基尔什塔利亚屈起了双腿，包裹在剪裁合体的长裤内的两条腿被他舔得发抖。

反应不一样，罗曼想，味道也不一样。但是……身体仍然诚实地发热，腰软得要命，下半身追求快感，他含着[cake]的阴茎，伸手去摸自己的，眼中弥漫起水雾。

想要……

他吐出嘴里的性器，挣扎着又往上看了一眼，唤道：“基尔什塔利亚……”

金发青年一手撑着地面，一手握拳抵着自己的嘴巴，只泄露出细小破碎的呻吟，被罗曼喊着名字看过来，不知怎的身体又是一颤，性器前端吐出一小股液体。

罗曼说话也夹杂着喘息，热气洒在基尔什塔利亚身上，他像是祈求般道：“别……不出声……基尔什塔利亚……”

他叫着基尔什塔利亚的名字，又低头下去，将青年吐出的那一小股液体舔舐干净，用期待似的眼神望着上方。

基尔什塔利亚被他那样细致地舔舐敏感的部位，呻吟声堵也堵不住，与罗曼含着泪的眸子对上，更是忍不住，喘道：“医生……”

太舒服了，下半身使不上力，只有腰不自觉地挺着，想让医生把自己的吞得更深一点，好得到更多的快乐，他伸手去抚摸那橘粉色的发，呼出的气息也如声音一样甜蜜：“医生……好舒服……”

并没有太多的经验，自己慰藉的时候不会有这样融化般的快感，性器被含得湿漉漉的，所有渗出的体液都被对方吃下去，基尔什塔利亚按紧了手中柔软的发丝，仰头呼出一口无声的呻吟，罗曼被他按得将口中的阴茎全都含了进去，顶端抵到喉口，他痛苦地呜咽了一声，听到与口中的味道同样甜腻的，半是隐忍，半是失控的声音：

“要射了……啊……医生，哈啊~医生……”

按在头上的力度加重了，浓稠的、甜蜜的味道浸满了口腔，罗曼眼前白光一闪，单手支撑不住身体，伏倒在基尔什塔利亚双腿之间，[cake]射出的精液没有全部喝下去，顺着他未闭紧的嘴角流出来。

基尔什塔利亚喘着气，按着他后脑的手移过来，帮他擦净嘴角的浊液，罗曼脑子一热，含住了他的手指，细细地将那点白浊舔干净，回过神来才觉得不对，松开了衔在口中的指尖，犹豫道：“基尔什塔利亚……我……”

“医生。”像是缓了过来，基尔什塔利亚语气恢复了平稳，只有句尾还潜藏着一点甜意，他系上腰带，将罗曼从地上扶起来，自己反而蹲下去，罗曼看见他金发掩映下的两只耳尖仍是红的，说话的声音也低：“医生还没有……所以我也来帮医生……”

后续的话语和着性器一同被纳入口中，罗曼摇头拒绝，却抵不过金发青年已经含了进去，于是反对也变得虚有其表，他像刚刚的基尔什塔利亚一样堵住了嘴，后者却没让他不要捂着声音，只是含着柱体，认真却生涩地学习他的样子舔吮。

温度、触感、飘散在空气中的香味，罗曼捂着嘴巴，闭上了眼睛，喉咙里溢出一点悲鸣似的声音，呜咽着在基尔什塔利亚的口中射了出来。

“医生，你……”

……

“医生，你在想什么？”

罗曼恍然回神，坐在他对面的橙发少女不满地晃着腿，撒娇一般拖长了音“医—生—，到底能不能告诉我嘛，迦勒底以前到底谁是柠檬味的[cake]。”

罗曼摇了摇头：“抱歉，立香君，这是个人隐私。”

他带着笑意看最后的御主气鼓鼓的脸，安慰性地拍了拍她的头：“好啦，以后再说吧，玛修还在等你一起吃蛋糕呢。”

“是柠檬味的吗？”藤丸立香问。

“啊，是柠檬味的。”

……

柠檬的香气还没有在口中散尽，罗曼回过神来，听到基尔什塔利亚犹疑的话语：

“医生，你刚才，是想到了老师吗？”

罗曼愣了下，好奇：“不，你为什么会这么想？”

“抱歉……我只是……之前医生说让我别不出声，我就在想是不是……抱歉。”

“没关系，不过我已经不在意那件事了，不用这么担心我啦。”罗曼摆摆手，尽量让气氛从刚才的暧昧中缓和，整理好衣物和房间，送走基尔什塔利亚，他疲惫地在办公桌前坐下，小声喃喃：“毕竟味道完全不一样嘛。”


End file.
